Dauntless Camp
by obsessiveandartsy
Summary: What happens when Tris gets sent to a Dauntless camp over the summer and meets a certain dark haired boy with dark blue eyes that she falls in love with. You will find out if you click on this story and read it. yeah, I'm bad at summaries. Rated T but might have some M
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! Well this is my first story so don't give me so much sh*t for how bad this is going to be! Hah... yeah... So I'm going to try this but if I fail or give up on this I'm so sorry.**

**(I don't own Divergent)**

**Tris POV**

"Uuuuhhhh" I moan as I wake up. I reach over to turn off my alarm on myIphone. I sit there for a few minutes. Do you ever just sit there even though you know you have to get up and it's just making it worse by laying there, but you still do it. I gather all the strength in my body and get out of bed. It's a Monday in the summer and you might be asking me _Tris, why are you waking up so early when your on summer vacation? _Well my parents wanted me to go to a camp this summer to make new friends and do something fun. I had five decisions, but I picked Camp Dauntless even though people from my school, Divergent High, aren't welcomed in social groups there, my parents signed me up. I've decided I won't tell them I'm from Divergent High. I didn't know people from my school were disliked so much there until my friend Tori told me after going there the summer before.

I walk to the door of my closet and try to find something suitable for this Dauntless Camp. It's supposed to be pretty hardcore so I decide on camo skinny jeans, a gray tank top, and a black leather jacket. I put on some eyeliner and mascara also. I've never been very good at applying make but this will do.

"Tris! Are you ready yet, I made some pancakes!" My mom yells from downstairs.

"Be right there mom!" I yell back as I grab my bags and run down stairs. Once I get down there I see my mom cleaning some dishes while a plate of pancakes and some orange juice waits for me at the table.

"Eat up quickly," She says still scrubbing the dishes. " the bus will be here any second" I finish my food, brush my teeth and then I'm out of there. I wait out side for the bus alone. I must have been the only kid Abnegation Street that's going to this camp. I'm not surprised honestly, the people on this street are known to be... stiff. That's also where we get our nickname, stiff.

Once the bus comes I step on with my bags and see the inside of the bus. It's not necessarily dirty or old, but it just feels dirty. There are kids my age throwing paper airplanes around and fighting in the seats. I try to avoid those people so I sit in the front next to a tall dark skinned girl with short hair.

"Hey, I'm Christina," The girl says "Whats your name?"

"Hi," I reply "I'm Tris" We start talking about our selves and what we expect the camp to be like until everyone starts to stand up and look out the windows on the left side of the bus. I decide to see what all the commotion is about so I look out the window. There is a tall dark haired boy running beside the bus. I look around the bus and see that most of the girls on the bus are flirting with him through the window but he just looks straight ahead. Once he gets close enough to the doors of the bus he jumps and clings onto the side of the bus. The driver opens the door for him and he jumps into the first seat he sees and apparently it's Christina and my seat.

When I get a good look at him I realize that he is actually very handsome. His face is beautifully shaped and he has dark blue eyes that just make you want to melt. Wait, no I don't like him, I don't even know him and he would never want me. I just keep staring at him while he is distracted by something outside until Christina waves her hand in front of my face to snap me out of my daze. I look at her and she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I quietly whisper to her making sure the guy next to me doesn't hear.

We sit there in silence until Christina nosily says "Whats your name?" To the guy next to us.

"Oh, I'm Four" He says with a smile on his face. "and I'm guessing you're Candor?"

"What, were One, Two, and Three not available?" Christina fires back.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" He says calmly. Before Christina can say anything I blurt out

"Maybe its because you're so approachable" He sits there with his mouth slightly parted then goes back to what he was doing before. Christina gives me a high-five and she laughs.

Once we get off the bus Christina and I head to the Cabin we are assigned to. Half of the cabin is boys and half are girls. I look over at the other people we will be bunking with. There is that guy Four, two brothers Uriah and Zeke, this kid named Will (that Christina keeps staring at), A girl name Marlene, and another named Shauna. There are two large bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Also there are 4 sets of bunk beds, Christina and I decide to sleep on the same bunk bed. After we're all unpacked Zeke suddenly yells "YES THANK YOU GOD, WE GET TO BUNK WITH PRETTY GIRLS!" Uriah gives Zeke a high-five and all the girls blush, especially Shauna.

**AUGH that was fun and I'm excited to continue , I'll update again if I get 5 reviews, thanks byyyyeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, wow you actually liked my story, I really hope it doesn't turn into crap. Yeah... **

**Tris POV**

"So..." Marlene starts as we all sit in our beds. This is so uncomfortable, we've just been sitting here trying to think of something to say to each other. We have our first day of this camp to just meet everyone and get settled so we have absolutely nothing to do.

"Okay, this is probably the most boring thing I've ever done," Uriah says as he jumps of the top bunk of his bed and onto the floor. "We are going to have fun and play a game!"

"Yeah," Zeke starts "you guys need to learn how to have fun, we're playing truth or dare!"

"Oh god Zeke, we just met these girls don't put them through this" Four whines.

"No, we are playing truth or dare you pansycake." Says Zeke with a devilish smile.

"Okay, wait, no, what the fuck is a '_pansycake'_" Christina asks.

"It's an old Dauntless insult," Says Uriah. "my brother and have been coming here every year since we were little, Four also started coming last year."

"Yeah I read something about the word pansycake" Says Will. He starts to ramble on about the origin of the word pansycake or something. Out of the corner of my eye I see Uriah standing up and slowly sneaking up behind Zeke.

"AAAHHH!" Uriah yells as he pushes his brother of the bed and scares the crap out of him. We all start laughing and Marlene starts rolling on the floor clutching her stomach as she laughs.

"Who's the pansycake now Zeke!" Four yells.

"_Pfft, _you guys are such idiots!" I say between laughing fits.

"I'm not an idiot, Uriah is the idiot!" Zeke says

"Hey!," Uriah yells. "are we going to play truth or dare or not!"

"fine" we all say in unison. We sit down on the floor in a circle, I sit next to Christina and Four. I lean back and place my hand down on the floor. I feel a hand beneath mine and I pull away quickly. It was four's hand.

"Sorry!" We both say at the same and blush. By this time everyone is looking at us and Christina starts to sing.

"Tris and four sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second comes..." Four and I sit there blushing insanely.

"Christina!" I yell.

"Yes Tris, what is the problem" she says innocently.

"Sorry Four." I say as I look into his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"It's fine" He say's blushing still.

"Are you guys done flirting?" Uriah say "I kinda want to start the game this year"

Suddenly Christina blurts out "OMG, Fourtris" I face palm.

"Let's just start already." Zeke says. "Okay truth or dare Four?"

"Dare, obviously" he says with a smirk plastered on his face but it turns into a frown as soon as Zeke starts to smile devilishely.

"Kiss Tris." He says getting straight to the point.

"Wait, _what_?" He says glaring at Zeke.

"I dare you to kiss Tris" He says acting like he's explaining something complication tto a five year old. "you keep looking at her like she's a goddess, honestly I think I'm doing you a favor" My stomach starts to churn as he leans in to kiss me. He lightly places his lips to mine and we stay like that for about 30 seconds and nothing realll happened because we were both so uncomfortable so only our lips were touching. I honestley hoped more had happened but I doubt Four would ever like me so I just sat there.

**Tobias POV**

Oh my god I just kissed her, I barely know her, I mean she's really pretty but she might be stuck up or a bitch. I need to get to know this girl, she seems so interesting. When we kissed I felt amazing but that was probably just because it was my first kiss.

"See he's staring at her, I wasn't making it up" I hear Zeke say when I realize I am staring at her. I look away and start blushing.

"I wasn't staring-" I start but I am interrupted by Marlene.

"Yeah, he was just looking at her for a really long time" Everyone starts to laugh.

"At least he's not as bad as Will," Shauna says "Will's been staring at Christina this whole time, he's not even talking!" The sound of his name snaps him out of his trace.

"What?!" He says snaping out of his trace. We all laugh.

We all head our seperate ways after that and Christina and I walk to the lake near by. We sit down in our bathing suits on the side of the dock and dangle our feet into the water.

"So, what's up with you and Four" She says with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What! Nothing, what are you talking about?" I scream louder than I should have. She just looks at me and smirks.

"You both obviously like each other," She says "I mean you were blushing insanely when he kissed you and he's always so nervous around you."

"He doesn't like me, I mean why would he like someone like me when he could have any girl at this camp" I reply shyly

"You don't seem to have a very clear image of your self Tris" she says. We sit there for a few moment while I process what she said. I don't exactly understand, did she mean to say that I was pretty or that I didn't-

"WHOA!" Christina and I both scream as we are pushed into the water from behind. We fall into the water but quickly resuface and meet the gaze of Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. They smile and we quickly climb out of the lake.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" I yell as they run away. I look over to Christina who is wringing out her hair.

"Ugh, now my hairs wet" she wines.

"Lets just get back to the cabin and plot how we are going to kill them" I say.

"Hah, of course" she snickers while we head inside. Once we get inside we get changed in the bathroom. The guys aren't back yet so we have time to plot.

"Okay so I was thinking we could give them sleeping pills in there water and once they fall asleep we get some of there shaving cream spray it on them and put there mattresses out on the lake." I explain.

"Wow Tris I didn't think you could be so evil" She says.

"Well, I can be when I want to" I smile.

"Okay I'll handle the sleeping pills and you steal the shaving cream." Christina says.

"Okay cool" I say as I walk into the boys bathroom as she leaves the cabin. I walk over to the cabinets obove each of the four sinks and grab four cans of shaving cream. I bring them back to the bed and hid them under our bed.

"They're going to love this" I whisper to my self.

**Okay that was fun, someone commented I should have mean girl who likes Four so that will be coming also. Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
